Digital World Series 2020
Digital World Series '(''a.k.a Digital Sports Adventure 2020) is a Digimon and MLB crossover. However, on FanFiction.net, it is categorized under Digimon. Plot It's the year 2020 and the sport of MLB (Major League Baseball) has become stale and boring. It has also been recognized as sexist to some fans. The owners of the organizations have decided to fuse softball and baseball together to create one sport called baseball. The teams were then taken from the original MLB teams and renamed. There's just one problem...there are no mascots, so one player decides to model the mascots after the then popular anime/video game/trading card series'' - Digimon''. All's fun and games until several players' cellphones start to act strangely and give birth to real-life Digimon who take their personalities from their anime counterparts. At the same time, a powerful evil decides to plot his quest for world domination using Digimon. Join the players as they save their new friends' world and as the Digimon help them learn the value of teamwork, love, patience, and more in this insane and whacky crossover from the creators of Pokémon x Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters 'Not all of the characters are directly derived from the children of the "legendary" players due to the fact some don't have any or because the name suits them better. ' Humans *Jessica "Jess" Carotino *Kyuugi Hinomoto / Yoshiko Hinomoto *Silvestrolini "Silvo" Castro *Maxine "Maxie" Castro *James Wheeler *J J Wirth (Werth) *Dante Prowler *Argelo "Shark" Bernadina *Joseph "Joey" Votto Jr. *Esteban "Cutch" McCutchen *Makenna Victorino *Rachel Utley *Patrick "Colby" Hamels *Arleen "Arlee" Oswalt *Jay Hawkson *Henry "Doc" Holliday *Jackson Lee Fearsome Four *Mitchell Longoria *Samuel Jetson Legendary Warriors *Zoe Ayamoto / Kazemon Digimon *Gabumon *Guilmon *Betamon *Terriermon *Lopmon *Palmon *Biyomon *Patamon *Gomamon *Hawkmon *Veemon *Armadillomon *Salamon *Agumon *Monodramon Fearsome Four *NeoAgumon *Lalamon *Gaomon *Falconmon Human Villains *Hebert "Heba" Hinomoto Enemy Digimon *Psychemon (Hebert's partner) *Kuwagamon *Kuwagamon X *Gesomon *Saberdramon *Akatorimon *Flarerizamon *NiseDrimogemon *ShimaUnimon *Geremon *JungleMojyamon *MudFrigimon *Yanmamon *MoriShellmon Teams '''Italic teams are female players. *Georgia Lizards *Maryland Canaries *Bronx Yankees *Massachusetts Pilgrims *Illinois Grizzlys *Ohio Reds *Cleveland Indians *Texas Armadillos *Michigan Tigers *Houston Hawks *Kansas City Wyverns *''California Dodgers'' *Holy Angels of Anaheim *Florida Marlins *Milwaukee Brewers ??? *Minneapolis Twins *''New York Queens'' *San Francisco Sunflowers *''Oakland Felines'' *Brotherly Lovers of Philadelphia *Phoenix Rattlesnakes *Pennyslvannia Bucks *Missouri Falcons *''San Diego Cranes'' *Washington Rainiers *Tampa Bay Dragons *DC Heroes *Ontario Doves Crests Like Digimon Adventure 01 there are several crests the players obtain to help their digimon digivolve to Ultimate, Mega, and more. However, there are new crests from the original from the series. Crest - (team) color represented *Courage - Orange *Friendship - Blue *Love - Red *Knowledge - Purple *Sincerity - Light Green *Reliability - Gray *Hope - Yellow *Light - Pink *Kindness - Fuschia *Destiny (Cinncinati) - Vermillion *Miracles (Toronto) - Violet *Bravary (Atlanta) - Mahagony *Faith (Washington) - Saffron *Freedom (Bronx) - Red, White, and Blue *Brightness (Seattle) - Periwinkle *Compassion (Anaheim) - Crimson *Calamity/Greed (San Francisco) - Gold *Revenge/Wrath (Tampa Bay) - Cinnabar *Charity - Chartreuse *Chasity - Cyan *Temperance - Hot Pink *Diligence - Maroon *Patience (Baltimore) - Amber *Humility - Magenta *Honesty - Platinum *Purity - Silver *Darkness - Black *Desire/Lust - Cerulean *Tanacity/Gluttony - Brown *Pride/Boastfulness - Lavender *Sloth - Aqua *Envy - Celadon *Peace - Rainbow Episodes/Games #'Illinois Grizzlys vs DC Heroes' #*'Air date': ??? #*'Featured Digimon': Punimon, Tsunomon #*'Winner': ??? #*'Synopsis': #'Georgia Lizards vs Brotherly Lovers of Philadelphia' #*'Air date': ??? #*'Featured Digimon': Jyarimon, Gigimon, Gabumon, Kuwagamon #*'Winner': ??? #*'Synopsis': #'DC Heroes vs Georgia Lizards' #*'Air date': ??? #*'Featured Digimon': Betamon, Guilmon, Kuwagamon X #*'Winner': ??? #*'Synopsis': #'Illinois Grizzlys vs Ohio Reds' #*'Air date': ??? #*'Featured Digimon': Zerimon, Gummymon, Garurumon, Gesomon #*'Winner': ??? #*'Synopsis:' #'Tampa Bay Dragons vs Kansas City Wyverns' #*'Air date': ??? #*'Featured Digimon': Botamon, Koromon, NeoAgumon, GeoGreymon, Saberdramon #*'Winner': ??? #*'Synopsis': #'Phoenix Rattlesnakes vs San Diego Cranes' #*'Air date': ??? #*'Featured Digimon': Nyokimon, Yokomon, Agumon, Akatorimon #*'Winner': ??? #*'Synopsis': #'New York Queens vs DC Heroes' #*'Air date': ??? #*'Featured Digimon': Biyomon, Seadramon, MoriShellmon #*'Winner': ??? #*'Synopsis': #'Ohio Reds vs Houston Hawks' #*'Air date': ??? #*'Featured Digimon': Terriermon, Greymon, Flareizamon #*'Winner': ??? #*'Synopsis': #'Brotherly Lovers of Philadelphia vs San Francisco Sunflowers Part 1' #*'Air date': ??? #*'Featured Digimon': Poyomon, Tokomon, Growlmon (Virus), Gargomon, NiseDrimogemon #*'Winner': ??? #*'Synopsis': #'Brotherly Lovers of Philadelphia vs San Francisco Sunflowers Part 2' #*'Air date': ??? #*'Featured Digimon': Patamon, Gaomon, Gaogamon #*'Winner': ??? #*'Synopsis': #'???' #*'Air date': ??? #*'Featured Digimon': Conomon, Kokomon, Birdramon, ShimaUnimon #*'Winner': ??? #*'Synopsis': #'???' #*'Air date': ??? #*'Featured Digimon': Lopmon, Geremon #*'Winner': ??? #*'Synopsis': #'???' #*'Air date': ??? #*'Featured Digimon': Yuramon, Tanemon, Turuiemon, JungleMojyamon #*'Winner': ??? #*'Synopsis': #'???' #*'Air date': ??? #*'Featured Digimon': Pururumon, Poromon, Palmon, MudFrigimon #*'Winner': ??? #*'Synopsis': #'???' #*'Air date': ??? #*'Featured Digimon': Hawkmon, Kazemon, Togemon, Yanmamon #*'Winner': ??? #*'Synopsis':